


The Texan, The Lab Rat, and Two Winchesters

by KliqzAngel



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Nicky, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post Grave Danger, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presumed UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick loses Greg to the Winchesters, only to have the three of them save him when he needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Texan, The Lab Rat, and Two Winchesters

Nick stood outside the lab, watching as Greg’s car disappeared from his sight as it headed out of Vegas. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rage. He wanted to tell the world how unfair that it was for taking him away. He didn’t understand how, in just seven short days, he could go from waiting but hopeful to feeling as if he’d been abandoned. He knew reasonably that he’d had plenty of chances to tell Greg how he felt, but the timing always seemed off. Never had he imagined that some unknown person from Greg’s past could just swoop into town, and steal his future from him. Greg was the one that was supposed to be there at the end. He’d worked out all these plans for them in his head. Plans that, without Greg, were worthless.

He should have known though Monday when Greg had bounced into work, eyes sparkling and his mouth going a mile an hour about his buddy from Stanford that he’d discovered was in town. The signs had all been there. Nick knew Greg well enough to know when something good in huge proportions was going on, but this he’d never expected. To lose every chance he’d ever needed just never figured into his plans.

His gut was tied in knots so tight that he wasn’t sure they’d ever come undone. He’d come in that night to see Greg outside Grissom’s office, happier than he’d ever seen him, saying goodbyes as two men stood watching him protectively. The taller one he’d learned was Sam, and was the college buddy. The other slightly shorter one was Dean, and Sam’s brother, or at least that was their claim. It was pretty obvious to Nick though that they were a little too “close” to be brothers. After all, he had a brother of his own, and they’d never touched each other like those two did… like they were lovers.

One thing was for certain though and that was the fact that they both had it bad for his Greg. Although, obviously, that should be changed to their Greg now. Sighing Nick damned himself a fool, knowing this was one of those things that he’d regret for the rest of his life. Squaring his shoulders, he turned and headed back into the lab. There was nothing to be done about it now. Greg was gone, escaping Vegas in the back of a black ’67 Chevy Impala, and Nick knew he wasn’t ever coming back, no matter how badly his heart ached for him to.

 

It was two and a half years after he’d left Vegas before Greg returned. He’d never been happier than he was with Sam and Dean. He’d never felt as respected, and as a big of a part of something important as he did with them. As much as he’d loved the lab work, he loved the hands-on work he got to do with the Winchesters more. Not to mention his experience in the lab had given him the knowledge and ability to step in, and prove his lover innocent. A skin walker had stolen his appearance, and tried to hurt a friend in St Louis. Greg knew if he hadn’t been there, Dean would be in jail or at least hunted for a horrible crime he didn’t commit. There was also the fact that they were both amazing lovers. They made him feel loved and cherished in a way he’d never imagined. 

Still though, there was a part of his heart that missed a certain Texas drawl and familiar brown eyes. He missed that frat boy grin that told you he was up to no good. He missed soulful glances that showed you everything he was holding in his heart. As much as he loved the Winchesters, and love them he did, he’d never get over Nick Stokes. Never get past the longing for the greatness he knew would be if they were together. Never stop wondering what if… 

Maybe this trip back to Vegas would provide him with some of those answers.

“Here we are, Greg,” Dean smiled. “Sin City! You glad to be back?”

Greg nodded smiling, his thoughts still on his friend. “I can’t wait to see Nick.” 

Sam grinned, turning to look at his friend and lover. “I can’t wait to see Nick. After two and a half years of Nicky this and Nicky that, it’ll be nice to put a face with the name. Did you get a hold of him?”

Greg shook his head frowning as he thought about his strange conversation with Grissom. “When I asked about him, Griss wouldn’t say anything, and, to be honest, it’s kinda worrying me. What if something bad happened to him?”

“Then we find a way to make it right,” Dean said calmly and Greg nodded, smiling. Being an only child himself, Greg never got tired of Dean’s big brother ways. He knew it grated on Sam’s nerves, and Greg supposed that if he’d had 26 years of it, maybe it would grate on his too. For Greg, it was a safety blanket that he’d never known before. It was reassuring to know that he had someone to look out for him. After growing up with a mother who practically smothered him with her affection and protection, Dean was a breath of fresh air. It helped that Greg knew that he wasn’t Dean’s little brother, so he admittedly got a little more leeway with the other man than Sam did. He had no doubt though that if something HAD happened to Nicky that his lovers would be there to help in any way they could.

A day later and hundreds of miles covered at a speed only Dean would consider safe, Greg stood quietly just inside a bar just outside of Dallas. The place was rundown and tacky. There only seemed to be one customer present, which made sense, considering it was barely noon. “That him?” Greg heard Sam whisper in his ear, and Greg nodded slightly, not ready to speak - not even sure he could. He was pretty sure his heart had leapt into his throat. The lonely man sitting at the bar was a far cry from the confident, happy man he’d left behind. “Stay here, ok?” Greg asked, before moving forward. He could feel Sam and Dean move to the edge of the bar. He knew they’d keep an eye on him, but stay out of the way unless they sensed trouble. 

For a moment he let himself catalogue the differences between the Nick he remembered and this man in front of him. The most obvious was his weight. The Nick he remembered had been almost fanatical about eating healthy and staying in shape. This man in front of him was definitely heavier than the one he’d known. His face was drawn and tired looking. Greg could see bags under his eyes, and imagined there would be shadows now in the orbs that had sparkled so openly before. His hands shook, although Greg didn’t know if that was the result of the things Warrick had told him, or the fact that he was drinking at noon. He wanted nothing more than to go over and wrap him up, promising Nick he’d be safe from then on. Safety, though, was the one thing he couldn’t promise.

Nick stared into the mug of beer in front of him, not really paying mind to the person he sensed beside him. His hands shook with a need for the amber colored liquid in the mug, but his heart rebelled and his mind prodded him that Greg would be ashamed to see him like this.

It didn’t seem to matter how long he’d been separated from Greg, things never got easier without him. As the days drew on after his friend and secret love had left Vegas, it became more and more apparent to Nick just what he’d lost. The enormity of the role Greg had played in his life became almost unbearable. There wasn’t anyone to pick up the slack after he left. There wasn’t anyone Nick would allow to pick up the slack after Greg left. He didn’t want another Greg, he wanted HIS Greg.

“I’ll take a Bud in a bottle.” He heard the man order, pulling himself out of his depressing thoughts, and frowned as the voice tickled something in his memory. “Ya know when Warrick said that you’d moved back to Texas, I didn’t think he’d meant you’d become a cowboy, Nicky. Did all that country music finally get to you?”

Confused, Nick turned his head and found himself looking into the eyes of the one man he’d been sure he’d never see again. “G?” Nick was stunned. Reaching out hesitantly he touched Greg’s shoulder, sure he was some kind of drunken illusion, or maybe it was from the fact he wasn’t drunk yet. Either way he had a hard time believing that this man was real. 

“Yeah, Nicky, it’s me,” Greg said softly smiling before he found himself wrapped up in Nick’s arms.

“God, G,” Nick moaned holding onto Greg as tight as he could. He couldn’t bring himself to believe until he could feel it for himself. When he wrapped his arms around the man, he didn’t even fight. Nick tried not to let his hopes get up, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like his Greg, smelled like his Greg, everything about him was familiar, working as a balm to sooth Nick’s aching heart. “G, fuck, G, you got no idea, man. Missed you so much. I fucked up so bad. Never thought I’d get a chance to tell you… God G.”

Greg could feel his friend trembling, when he wrapped his arms around him, returning the hug, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. It’d been eating itself slowly since Warrick told him Nick’d left after being buried alive. Jesus, Greg couldn’t even imagine his strong, brave Nick buried in a box barely big enough to hold him. It was no wonder he’d fallen apart afterwards. Silently Greg cursed the cold uncaring world that had let a man like Nick slip through its fat, pudgy fingers.

“I’m here Nicky,” Greg assured softly. “I’m here now, and it’s gonna be ok. Everything will be ok now.”

Hours later, Nick found himself in some dingy motel, drinking coffee in a vain attempt at finding the sobriety he hadn’t seen in months. Maybe it would hold off the shake in his hands that had refused to go away. Greg had one hand on his back and the other on his thigh, both providing warmth and a connection to sanity that Nick needed desperately. The men that stole him were lounging together on the other bed – Nick had discovered that yes they were brothers, but they were also lovers and crap, he hadn’t thought his life could get more confusing – apparently, they were ok with the fact that their lover was interested in someone else as well.

Turning blurry eyes toward Greg, Nick found himself rubbing them, sure this was just some kind of trick. “He ain’t gonna disappear, but if you keep rubbin’ your eyes they might swell shut so you can’t see him.” He heard Dean offer and turned his head to scowl at the man only to see Sam slap him.

“Dean, be nice.” Sam reprimanded and Nick quickly decided Sam was his favorite Winchester. It didn’t hurt that he had porn hands either.

“Nicky,” Greg said softly, smirking at his lovers’ antics. “Nicky, it’s not a trick. I’m here. As soon as I heard what happened to you, we hauled ass. I’m just glad Warrick knew where to find you. How much time you been spendin’ in that bar?”

Nick shrugged helplessly, hanging his head. “Can’t remember the nightmares when I’m drunk,” Nick offered then turned to look at Greg, seeing the sad expression on his face. Nick wanted to just curl up into a ball, and let Greg make it ok again. He wanted his wounds to be soothed by what he hoped was love that he was seeing in Greg’s eyes. He wanted his hands on him, and his mouth not far behind. He wanted to be surrounded by Greg in every way possible. The problem was he couldn’t imagine why with two incredibly sexy – porn hands and cock sucking lips not forgotten – lovers who were his own age that Greg would want him. Nick knew he was nothing but a washed up drunken ex-cop with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, as the department shrink had labeled it, stemming from various issues that went all the way back to his childhood. 

“Oh Nicky,” Greg sighed, leaning in so that his face was next to the older man’s. “That ain’t the answer, man. All that is, is a demon of a different kind. Let us help. Come with us, be a part of us. I got things to show you, things I know you won’t understand at first. But I have faith and at least you won’t be left alone to slowly kill yourself in some fuckin’ redneck hellhole. This isn’t the answer to any problem, Nicky. This is only adding to the problem. Come with us. Let us help you find yourself again. Let you and I finally figure out what this thing is between us.”

Dropping his eyes to the floor, Nick thought about what his life had become without Greg. His friends were all but gone. He was scared more often that he felt safe. His career was shot, frankly most normal employment was shot since he couldn’t handle the stress of a regular job. He was lonely. He hurt in places that couldn’t be soothed with a bottle of anything you could buy at Walgreen’s. All he wanted was Greg. All he wanted was a shot at feeling good again. He wanted that life he’d been cheated out of. He wanted the man he’d been robbed of.

“I love you, Greg,” Nick admitted softly and Greg smiled big before throwing his arms around him.

“Love you too, Nicky,” Greg said smiling big as a groan came from the other bed. 

“Jesus I think we’re all girls now.” Dean griped, and Nick couldn’t help but grin as Greg launched himself at the other bed and, with Sam’s help, held Dean down and tickled him until he begged for mercy.

Later that night he found himself in the middle of the bed they’d made by pushing the two queens together. Behind him was his Greg, his arms wrapped around his waist and legs entwined with Nick’s own. In front of him was Dean with Sam on the outside curled similarly. He thought he was the only one awake until he heard the soft inquiry.

“Can’t sleep?” 

Lifting his eyes he saw Sam peering at him over Dean’s shoulder. “Nah, I don’t sleep much now.”

Sam nodded pressing his lips to the back of Dean’s neck. “Yeah me either. Mostly it’s an excuse to cuddle. God knows he won’t allow much of it while he’s awake.”

Nick smiled faintly. “Yeah I don’t think Greg’s ever been so still.”

Sam smiled at him, eyes twinkling. “Yeah, I understand. I’m glad we found you. He talks about you all the time. I swear every time we’re planning something it’s Nicky once told him this, or if Nick were here he’d do that. I hope you come with us, man. We can always use another hand.”

Nick turned his face hiding, it against Greg’s arm. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re enthusiastic to have a broken former CSI, who’s too afraid of bugs, and the dark to do his job.”

“Everyone’s afraid of something,” came the husky reply although this one was from Dean instead of Sam, making Nicky blink with surprise. “I’m sure if any of us were buried alive we’d come out with some issues too. It ain’t about being afraid. It’s about how you handle that fear. You really have two options. You can stay here and hide, burying yourself in a bottle ‘til you finally drink yourself to death. Or, you can come with us. Let us teach you what we know. Be a part of our little family here. No crazy hours. No office stress. Sure you’ll be on the road and won’t have much of a permanent home. But you get to help people again and hey, you can pretend to be a cop anytime you want.”

Nick lifted an eyebrow feeling Greg stir behind him. “Dean, breaking the law really isn’t the way to convince the son of a federal judge and a Dallas prosecutor to become a hunter,” Greg grouched. “Nicky, look at it this way,” Greg mumbled, pulling Nick’s body back further into his own. “Come with us and you can shoot things, burn shit, and sometimes blow shit up. Not to mention you get to fuck any of the three of us anytime you want.”

Nick felt himself smile before yawning and closing his eyes. “You always were a sweet talker, G. I wanna hear more about this blowin’ stuff up tomorrow though.” As he drifted off, he heard Greg and Sam’s giggling mingled in with Dean’s, “oh hell yeah.” For the first time in two and a half years, life seemed to be looking up. He had friends again and more importantly he had Greg. There wasn’t really anything else he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
